


Teacher... If I ask you for help, will you help me?

by czar_feline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Single Father Jinhyuk, Student Jinwoo, Teacher Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Wooseok could tell that something was bothering Jinwoo when the child came to school this morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short ugh. Please enjoy!

Wooseok could tell that something was bothering Jinwoo when the child came to school this morning. Jinwoo is a shy kid unlike Dongpyo and Hyungjun who are pretty loud and hyper, but he is not aloof, not like this. The child didn't even smile even after Dongpyo greeted him with an uwu-ful aegyo.

"Jinwoo-yah?" the teacher said as he approached Jinwoo who is sitting by himself, refusing to participate in the play time with his friends. "Is something bothering you?" Jinwoo looked up at him immediately tearing up, his lower lip jutting out.

Jinwoo shook his head as he looked down. Wooseok then opened his arms for the crying child who very carefully leaned his head on his chest. "What's the matter, Jinwoo-yah, Teacher Wooseok is listening." Jinwoo released a sob before finally speaking up.

"Appa is sick." Jinwoo said quietly and it broke Wooseok's heart. He kind of knows Jinwoo's father, Jinhyuk, they attended the same university. He is a good father to Jinwoo. However, from what he had heard from Seungyoun, their common friend, he tends to overwork so he could give his son a comfortable life.

"Where is he? Is he at the hospital?" Wooseok asked as he brush the child's hair slowly making Jinwoo stop his crying. "No, he's at home." Jinwoo hiccupped, "Uncle Seungyoun said Appa should go to the hospital, Appa doesn't want to, but I want him to get better now." Wooseok sighed and wiped the tears on the child's face.

Jinwoo's lower lip starts jutting out again. "Hush hush baby, Is Uncle Seungyoun going to pick you up later?" and just right after Jinwoo answered yes, Wooseok's phone rang. It's Seungyoun.

The next thing Wooseok knows is he's in front of an apartment with Jinwoo shouting "Appa" while opening the door.

When Wooseok finally peaked in, he saw a man under a thick layer of covers lying on the sofa. It looks cramped since Jinwoo's father is really really tall. "Annyeonghaseyo." Wooseok greeted, trying to get the man's attention.

Jinwoo's father, Jinhyuk, turned to him, carefully lifting Jinwoo as the child quickly jumped to his arms as soon as he came in. The father greeted him back weakly. "I'm sorry, Teacher Wooseok, Seungyoun was supposed to bring Jinwoo back."

"No, no, no worries." Wooseok replied with a soft smile to assure the father that this isn't really a bother for him. "Also, no need to call me Teacher, Wooseok is fine." He just couldn't help but feel a little sad that Jinhyuk seems to be really sick.

Jinhyuk weakly nodded and then realizing that Wooseok has been standing by the door since he came here. "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in," he said looking around their house, "please excuse the mess." There's an apologetic smile on his face, he hadn't been really able to tend in the house because being sick sucks.

"Jinwoo-yah, did you thank Teacher Wooseok already for sending you home?" Jinhyuk said as he sat up on the sofa, making a room for Wooseok. Jinwoo perked up to this and made his way in front of his teacher.

"Teacher Wooseok, thank you for sending me home today and for taking care of me..." Jinwoo's just one of the cutest children in the daycare, though all of them are cute, it's just a struggle sometimes. "Teacher... If I ask you for help, will you help me?" the child continued which surprised both Wooseok and Jinhyuk.

The teacher pulled Jinwoo closer to him while holding the child's little hands. "Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" Jinwoo then looked at his father who is anxious of what his child is going to ask for Wooseok.

"Appa is really sick right now..." Jinwoo then looked back at Wooseok with hopeful eyes. "Can you help me take care of Appa... Please?" 

"Uhh. No, Wooseok, it's okay-" Jinhyuk tries to butt in, but Jinwoo seems to be desperate with his request.

"Teacher Wooseok, Please!" Jinwoo almost jumped to Wooseok's arms. "Please Teacher, please help me, Appa is so stubborn. He won't let anyone take care of him." Meanwhile, Jinhyuk doesn't even know how he'd react. His face had been redder and he feels like he will pass out any moment.

To say that Wooseok was surprised is an understatement, nevertheless, he still tried to compose himself. Don't get him wrong, being a pre-school teacher is amazing and he doesn't have any favourite students, but Jinwoo, Jinwoo's just a little special. He then turned to look at Jinhyuk who is mouthing "It's okay, I can take care of myself." But Jinwoo is persistent, he kept saying please, making it hard for Wooseok to say no.

Jinwoo still has his hopeful eyes on him. "Jinwoo-yah..." Wooseok said and somehow the child felt like his teacher wouldn't say yes so his eyes started brimming with tears.

"How can I help you take care of your Appa? Just tell me what you want me to do." the sadness in the child's face went away in a flash.

"You really don't have to." Jinhyuk said quietly, but they both know it's really hard saying no to Jinwoo especially when the child barely asks for favours.


	2. Do you want to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you finally dating him?" Seungyoun asked one Saturday afternoon when he was over at his house with Dohyun, his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey for an additional chapter! let me know your thoughts! <3

Wooseok didn't really notice it at first, but bringing Jinwoo back to the child's home has been happening a lot recently. What's funny was sometimes, most of the times rather, he'd still be there even when Jinhyuk is present. It just suddenly hit him when he saw their reflection on the glass wall of a pastry shop they passed by.

Jinhyuk is holding Jinwoo's left hand and Wooseok on the right hand. "Teacher Wooseok?" Jinwoo suddenly calls him, "Do you like sweets?" What Wooseok didn't realize was that he had stopped walking to look onto their reflection. "Appa, you should buy Teacher Wooseok a cake!" Jinwoo cheered walking closer towards the glass wall, placing both of his hands on it.

"What flavor do you like?" Jinhyuk softly asks imitating what his son did. "Ohh, strawberry? Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Wooseok wasn't really craving for something sweet that day, heck he didn't even know it was a pastry shop. But he has no option but to pretend he does because how can he tell Jinhyuk that he found their reflection cute?

Jinwoo was the first one to get inside the shop, looking very excited with all the cute cakes and cupcakes he sees. Jinhyuk followed suit, but not after urging Wooseok to go inside too with a gentle smile on his face.

Minutes later, they're inside Jinhyuk and Jinwoo's home. If Wooseok has nothing else to do or finish after work, he'd usually stays for less than an hour to ''take care'' of Jinhyuk. It just consists of Wooseok checking if Jinhyuk is fine in front of Jinwoo. Because "I'm worried Appa will get sick again. I don't want him to be sick because I love Appa so much." Wooseok doesn't have the heart to decline Jinwoo's request.

Back in college, albeit being in the same year and having a lot of common friends, they have only remained acquaintances. Jinhyuk was fun to be with, even though they barely talked to each other. Jinhyuk's circle was actually pretty huge and majority of them were huge, literally.

Jinhyuk, Seungyoun, Byungchan, Kookheon, Hangyul, and Yubin were the Big Bad Brothers. The funny thing was even though they are Big 'Bad' Brothers and they looked intimidating, they were all polite and respectful. And they're even pretty close with Wooseok's friends, Seungwoo and Yohan.

They're easy to be with, Jinhyuk was easy to be with. Everyone liked them, him, he's nice and warm and now Wooseok wondered why they never became friends.

"Is something wrong?" Jinhyuk asks, "You've been staring... Are you okay?" Jinwoo who had changed his clothes as soon as they came in, finally emerged back heading straight to the cake.

"Appa!" Jinwoo looked back to where Wooseok and Jinhyuk were standing, "Are we going to eat the cake?" To this Jinhyuk broke their eye contact to turn his attention to his son. "No, Jinwoo-yah, that is for Teacher Wooseok. Remember we bought that for him as a thank you for always taking care of you, of me."

"No, it's okay, you can have some, sweetheart, but you have to eat dinner first. Okay?" Wooseok replied, calling Jinwoo to fix the shirt which is falling off the child's shoulder. Following his son's movement, Jinhyuk turned back to Wooseok.

Jinhyuk hates it when he gets sick. He hates when he couldn't take care of Jinwoo properly. When he can't pick Jinwoo up from school. He hates it all because that's not what his son deserves. But the last time he was sick, he knows deep inside him that even though he was in bad state, he was thankful it happened. It brought Wooseok closer to him and his son.

From that day onwards, Wooseok never failed to be there for Jinwoo, for him. Even Seungyoun was surprised that Jinhyuk stopped asking him to pick Jinwoo up from school. "Are you finally dating him?" Seungyoun asked one Saturday afternoon when he was over at his house with Dohyun, his nephew. Jinhyuk said no, but he thought how I wish.

Wooseok was always with Seungwoo and Yohan when they were in college. Seungyoun would also hang out with them from time to time, but he and Wooseok never really got the chance to be friends. He had only admired Wooseok from afar deeming himself not worthy of his attention. But now he's here inside his home, holding Jinwoo, his beloved son, in his arms like he belonged there.

"Wooseok-ah, Do you- Do you want to stay for dinner?" Jinhyuk finally asks after beating himself over and over for the last couple of months. Even on the first time Wooseok was over, when he was sick, he wanted Wooseok to stay for dinner, but he was so shy to ask him. He took care of him already so when Wooseok said he'd leave after preparing dinner, he just allowed it. He doesn't want to tire Wooseok so much.

Surprised with what he heard, Wooseok turned to him with his mouth slightly open. There was something in Wooseok's eyes in that moment, but before he could even answer, Jinwoo fired another question.

"Do you want to stay forever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was a bit inspired with the Incorrect X101 tweet (see it here https://twitter.com/mood_ys/status/1144498743619665920) by Incorrect X101 Text @mood_ys
> 
> Jinhyuk, to Wooseok: W-Would you like to stay for dinner?
> 
> Jinwoo, in the background: Would you like to stay FOREVER?


End file.
